


I'm in trouble, but it feels alright

by paradox_of_retaliation



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/pseuds/paradox_of_retaliation
Summary: Sebastian's patience, resolve and romantic preferences are being tested by one (1) drunk mess of a man.(Obligatory FIA Gala 2018 fic)





	I'm in trouble, but it feels alright

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 7 months later, and here we are!
> 
> Today's lesson: don't kink shame your friends.
> 
> Title from Akcent's song "Dilemma".

1.

Sebastian was staring, he knew as much, but he felt like he could be excused for doing so in the current circumstances.

"Kimi," he started tentatively. Kimi turned to look at him mid-sip, eyes giving him a curious look over the rim of the glass. Sebastian lowered his voice, "...Are you _drunk_?"

Kimi lowered his glass and leaned over to whisper in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian leaned in too, actually curious what Kimi was going to say.

"Just a little drunk," Kimi whispered. When he leaned back, he brought a finger to his lips to make the universal "shhh" sign, winked and turned back to his glass.

Sebastian was staring again. This bastard.

"You can't get drunk! You have to get up on the stage with me!"

Kimi flashed him a toothy grin. "Can and already have."

"But-"

"Seb," Kimi interrupted, and slung an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "Why don't you get drunk _with_ me? You're funny when you're drunk."

Sebastian snorted. "Are you saying I'm not funny when I'm sober? That hurts."

Kimi gave him a soft smile. "You're always funny," he said.

Sebastian's heart did an odd somersault-cart wheel combo before settling down once again.

_Huh, what was that about?_

Meanwhile Kimi had turned his attention back to his drink once again, and after a few more sips Sebastian watched him down the last of it. Kimi dragged him forward with him as he set the glass back down, then settled back in his seat and proceeded to pull Sebastian closer.

Sebastian couldn't help but wonder how many he had managed to have to already be this tactile.

"How many is that?" he asked.

"Many," Kimi replied.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and started looking around for a waiter to flag down. There was no way he was letting this get any further. He wasn't going to drag a barely conscious Kimi on the stage with him, he knew better than that. They might be about the same height, but Kimi had always been more stocky and could weight a metric ton when he was refusing to use his muscles to help support himself.

He caught sight of a waiter a couple of tables down and just as he had raised a hand to catch their attention, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Kimi asked curiously.

"Getting the waiter to take that bottle away. You've had more than enough."

"Don't do that," Kimi groaned, yanking Sebastian's arm down, "I'm going to die from boredom if I can't drink!"

Sebastian laughed and decided to humour him for a minute. "Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah! It's your fault I have to even be here," Kimi pointed out, "If you didn't beat Valtteri and Verstappen in the last race I could be at home right now."

"Maybe that's why I did it?"

Kimi barked out a laugh. "Sounds like something you would do. You're an asshole, you hate seeing me happy."

Sebastian clutched his chest in mock hurt. "I _strive_ for your happiness!"

"Why am I here then?"

"I thought you might want to spend more time with me," he replied, pulling his best innocent face.

Kimi looked amused. "You thought wrong." At Sebastian's offended huff he laughed and squeezed his shoulder. "Jokin'. I wouldn't have come if you wouldn't be here."

Sebastian's heart repeated its previous somersault-cart wheel routine in equally spectacular and unexpected fashion. He groaned, utterly confused but knowing he had somehow, for some unknown reason, lost.

"Fuck, _fine_! You can keep the vodka. Just stop...whatever it is you're doing."

Kimi made a pleased noise and went straight to pouring himself another drink without paying any attention to Sebastian's plight.

Sebastian rubbed at his chest over his heart and wondered whether he should be worried for his health or not. Maybe it was about time for a thorough medical check-up. He needed to get in touch with his doctor when he got back home.

~*~

2.

"Do y'want to try a puff?" Kimi asked happily, voice slightly slurred, waving the lit cigar in front of Sebastian's face in what he probably thought was a tempting manner.

Sebastian gently pushed his hand away before Kimi accidentally caused damage by butting said lit cigar into his eye. You could never be too cautious.

"No thanks, Kimi. You can keep it all to yourself, I know how much you like it. It's a rare treat and all that," he reasoned and gave him his best encouraging smile.

Kimi's smile broadened. "Are you sh- sure? It's really good!"

"Yeah, you can have it. I appreciate that you offered though, that was really nice." He tried pushing the cigar back towards Kimi's own mouth. "Have a puff, go on."

Kimi's eyes were shining with pure, unfiltered joy as he brought the cigar to his lips and sucked a good amount of smoke into his lungs, letting out a happy sigh along with the smoke when he breathed out. Sebastian watched on with a small smile on his face, finding the blissed out look Kimi was sporting both amusing and endearing. Who knew a proven carcinogen could make someone so happy?

"Sheb, you're great," Kimi mumbled before letting out another puff of smoke. "Lettin'me have the fun all to myself. You're a great friend. And person. They should give you a thin' for that." He screwed his brows in contemplation. "What're they called? Shiny things, we get them every weeken'-"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the sudden abrupt halt in Kimi's rambling. Then Kimi started giggling. _Giggling_.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"I said 'we get them every weekend'," Kimi wheezed, "But that's not right. You didn't get them that much 'cause you _sucked_!"

Sebastian felt his face heat up in annoyance. He really didn't need to be reminded of his few blunders during the season anymore. Least of all by Kimi of all people.

"Seb. Hey, Seb," Kimi said, poking Sebastian's shoulder.

"What?" Sebastian huffed.

Kimi gave him an innocent smile. "Can you take me for a spin?"

That's it. Kimi was officially getting on his nerves.

"Fuck off," Sebastian hissed and resolutely turned away from Kimi, ignoring the muffled giggles from beside him in favour of pouring himself some water as slowly as humanly possible.

He had gotten about one minute into the silent treatment when he felt Kimi press against his side and wrap his arms around his waist.

Sebastian sighed, even more annoyed now. "Kimi, let go. I don't want to talk to you. You're being a shithead." 

At his words, Kimi only squeezed him tighter.

"Don' be mad," Kimi said, his chin propped up on Sebastian's shoulder. "I was jus' jokin', didn' mean it."

"Do you see me fucking laughing?" Sebastian sighed.

"'m sorry," Kimi murmured. Somehow he managed to sound pretty repentant despite his drunken state, and started rubbing his nose against Sebastian's neck. 

Embarrassed, Sebastian tried to bat him away, feeling the eyes of every single person at their table falling on them. Unsurprisingly Kimi wasn't deterred by this in the least and simply let out an affronted grunt when Sebastian accidentally poked him in the eye.

Sebastian sighed and gave up. Two could play at this game: he was just going to ignore Kimi until he got bored and let go.

\--

Ten minutes had passed, and Sebastian could swear at least twenty new pairs of eyes had joined in on the staring. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, not liking the attention in the least. Out of the corner of his eye he chanced a glance at the limpet of a man still clinging onto his waist, and pursed his lips.

Dammit, he really hated losing.

"Hey," he whispered and gave Kimi a gentle nudge.

Kimi raised his head from Sebastian's shoulder and blinked hard, giving the impression that he had been close to falling asleep.

_'Weirdly cute.'_

Sebastian pinched himself under the table to stop that thought before it took off, and quietly cleared his throat.

"You can let go of me now," he said.

A grin appeared on Kimi's face. "You're not mad a'me anymore?"

Sebastian had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Mhm, you're forgiven," he said instead.

Kimi's grin widened, and before Sebastian could even think to stop him, he leaned closer and planted an almost uncomfortably wet kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian's face was burning. He could now hear snickering all around him.

Kimi, ever obvious to the attention he had garnered, poured himself another drink.

 _Badum_ , went Sebastian's heart.

~*~

3.

To say that Sebastian was nervous to get on the stage would be the understatement of the century. But he wasn't nervous for himself though. No, all his nerves were aimed at Kimi, who had steadily gotten more and more drunk as the night had progressed, to the point where he had almost managed to get tangled up in the legs of his own chair when people had come to fetch them from their table.

While drunk, Kimi couldn't seem to help himself when he was presented with an audience, and Sebastian had no doubts that he was once again going to try to pull something ridiculous for a round of applause and cheers. Only this time there were cameras to capture and immortalize every second of it. 

He was probably going to fall over, or fall _off_. Or maybe even both. 

Hopefully he'd at least keep all his clothes on this time. Sebastian still had a lot of... _nightmares_ , about that particular night. 

Yes, nightmares.

He coughed awkwardly, hyper aware of the heat radiating off of his face, and straightened his suit before sparing one last glance at Kimi swaying behind him. He seemed to be relatively stable on his feet, considering.

Confident in the knowledge that Kimi was actually still with him, albeit Sebastian doubted Kimi himself was very aware of _where_ he was anymore, he stepped out from behind the curtain to the deafening applause and started to lead their way towards the center.

He had almost reached his destination when the applause suddenly increased, now also accompanied by loud cheers and good-natured laughter.

Sebastian turned to look.

Ah. Kimi _definitely_ wasn't right behind him anymore. He was only just stumbling onto the stage, smiling and urging the audience to clap harder. Then he started motioning at Sebastian, and, as if to emphasize his point, clapped some more. The audience seemed to understand, and started clapping even harder.

Sebastian's cheeks were flaming for the upteenth time that night. He kept smiling to try and hide his embarrassment and graciously opened his arms for Kimi, who crashed into his side and slung an arm around his back.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the man next to them stole Kimi's attention. Sebastian was mostly relieved to feel Kimi let go of him and latch onto the other man instead, but a little gnawing feeling deep inside his gut that was probably _not_ related to jealousy, or anything of the kind, let him know that he wasn't in the clear just yet as he watched Kimi press his face into the man's neck.

There was a cocktail of both relief and embarrassment swirling around in his stomach when Kimi eventually returned his attention to him and a dopey smile took over his face the moment their eyes met. Spurred on by this Sebastian found himself reciprocating almost possessively when after a warm handshake Kimi's arm appeared around his neck, only allowing himself to let go when he had to accept his second place trophy.

As he wrapped his arm around Kimi's waist again and they both showed off their trophies to the still-clapping audience, he let his eyes wander around the giant room and the many faces of the audience, but ultimately they settled on his soon-to-be ex-team mate.

Kimi looked happy. Very happy. Despite his drunken state, his eyes were shining with it. Sebastian liked seeing him like this; so happy his whole face lit up. Not even the swollen upper lip managed to ruin the image, in a weird way it almost just added to it.

...It also added to the drunken look. Sebastian bit back a snort. 

If he didn't know better he'd say it looked like Kimi had gotten botox. Very unsuccessfully, too. Though in Sebastian's opinion he wouldn't need any. Sure, his lips weren't that big, but they looked soft. Some would even say they looked kissable, but Sebastian wasn't one of those people. No sir.

He shook his head. Why of all the things in the world was he thinking about Kimi Räikkönen's lips?

"Seb."

Sebastian snapped back into reality when he heard the whisper. Kimi was looking at him expectantly, smiling and swaying where he was standing against Sebastian's side.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, inwardly cursing himself when he realised his eyes had involuntarily dropped to Kimi's mouth again. What was wrong with him tonight? He had barely had anything to drink!

"You win next year, okay?" Kimi whispered.

Sebastian was a little taken aback by the sudden question. "I mean, obviously I'll do my best..."

Kimi slapped his shoulder. "'m not a journalist!" he laughed. "You promise to do it?"

Sebastian chuckled, amused. "Sure... I promise. But you have to get that Sauber on the podium at least once and join me!"

Kimi nodded and started suddenly leaning closer. Sebastian froze at the sudden close proximity, his eyes widening in surprise as he felt a hand on the back of his neck and stared questioningly at Kimi who stared right back, still smiling. Sebastian noted Kimi's eyes were slightly dilated right before they closed.

"It's a promise," he whispered, then gave a gentle tug on Sebastian's neck, and pressed his mouth against Sebastian's.

_Ba-dum._

Sebastian felt every single part of his body turn hot. The kiss didn't last more than a few seconds, nowhere near long enough for him to even think about pulling away or possibly reciprocating, but when it ended, it still left him feeling breathless and weak at the knees.

"...Thank you?" he squeaked automatically, staring at Kimi in shock and confusion as he pulled away and left Sebastian standing there with a smile and a pat on the back.

He watched on, wide-eyed, as Kimi was helped off the stage after it looked like he might fall on the stairs on his own, then felt himself being guided down the same stairs, still in a bewildered daze and his lips violently tingling.

He was then forced to push his tumultuous feelings aside for the time being in favour of herding Kimi, who had already started trying to make friends with the people sitting at the tables closest to the stage, back to their own table.

What the _fuck_?

~*~

4.

Kimi returned to the table shortly after Sebastian had witnessed him having a very passionate conversation with Lewis at the table behind theirs. 'Conversation' was a bad way to describe it though, as it had looked to be more about Kimi talking and Lewis listening with an amusing wide-eyed look on his face.

"Welcome back," Sebastian said jokingly, doing his absolute best to ignore the way Kimi's face lit up when his eyes landed on him.

"Honey, 'm home," Kimi drawled, his voice practically dripping with sickening sweetness, as he draped his arm around Sebastian's shoulders again.

No. Nope. No. There was no way Sebastian was going to blush at that. Not again. No way in hell. There had been more than enough blushing that night over the most innocious things already. He had faced against Kimi's drunken sappy talk and flirting before and come out victorious, he could do it again-

...Except, apparently, he could not. Not anymore at least, it seemed. He knew the exact moment Kimi noticed this too, because he started absentmindedly stroking Sebastian's now hot cheek while an annoyingly pleased smile took over his face.

Sebastian coughed awkwardly, picked up his glass of mineral water and started sipping on it methodically just to have something else to focus on. Kimi's slightly unfocused gaze was still poring into the side of his head, and his fingers where still tracing along his jawline, but at least the water was helping him cool down a little. Fortunately the people at their table had long since gotten bored of giving them looks.

"So..." he started awkwardly, still clutching his water. "Did you have fun talking _at_ Lewis?"

Kimi made a noise in agreement and nodded eagerly. "Told him t'stop being a dick so you can win again!"

Sebastian choked on the water and turned back to look at him, his flushed state momentarily forgotten. "Wha- you did _what_? No!" he spluttered, "Kimi! Please tell me you didn't actually say that to him?!"

Kimi gave Sebastian a wide, proud smile. "I did!"

Sebastian whipped around in his seat to see Lewis's table, as if he could tell by just looking at the other man if Lewis was offended or mad at them. He tried catching Lewis's eye to convey a silent apology on Kimi's behalf, but Lewis was too immersed in his conversation with the other occupants of his table to notice Sebastian's subtle flailing.

" _Seeeb?_ What're you doing? Are you drunk, too?" Kimi grumbled next to him.

Sebastian sighed in defeat, and gave up on trying to catch Lewis's attention. He turned back to his own table and shot Kimi an exasperated look. The dopey smile that was still stuck on Kimi's face made staying annoyed impossible though, and he found his own mouth ticking into a smile as well.

"I hate you," he chuckled weakly, burying his face in his hands. "I hate you so much. Why do you do this shit to me?"

He heard Kimi laugh, and then felt him lean against his side. The bastard conveniently had nothing to say for himself for the first time that night.

\--

"Hey. Seb."

At the voice Sebastian turned away from the amusing sight of Mick trying to keep up with Kimi's drunken babbling and tensed at the sight of Lewis.

"...Hi," he replied.

Lewis motioned with his head for Sebastian to step aside with him. Sebastian spared a glance at Kimi before getting up, hoping Mick could handle him and Kimi wouldn't try anything overtly stupid the second he realised Sebastian wasn't keeping an eye on him.

The moment they had come to a stop in a corner next to a large potted plant that would hopefully keep any prying eyes from spotting them, Sebastian launched into a tirade of explanations and apologies.

"It's about Kimi, right? I'm sorry, I did _not_ tell him to do that and if I had known he was going to say those things I wouldn't have let him go talk to you. He's just drunk. And stupid. A stupid drunk, actually. I think we both know he's much more reasonable sober-"

"Seb," Lewis cut him off, laughing, "It's fine, man. Really. I wasn't _offended_ or anything..."

"Thank fuck..."

"...He only told me he has military experience and hasn't got to use it on anyone for many years."

Sebastian grimaced. He tried pleading with his eyes for Lewis to tell him he was just joking, but Lewis simply shrugged.

"Right, I- I wouldn't be worried about that," Sebastian chuckled awkwardly, feeling slightly relieved that was all there was to it. "He's kind of like a dog in that sense. All bark and no bite. You know? He won't even kill _bugs_! He saves bees from puddles and glares at you if you say anything about it!"

The mental image made Lewis laugh. "I wasn't actually worried, Seb. It's hard to take threats seriously when the person's slurring and waxing lyrical about how great their team mate is at the same time."

Sebastian felt his face start to burn with embarrassment, which in turn only made Lewis laugh more and slap him on the back.

He was going to throttle Kimi for this.

"I think you've got yourself a keeper there," Lewis teased, nudging Sebastian to embarrass him even further. "If I didn't know better I'd think he has the hots for you, defending your honour like that. Need to get myself a mate like that."

"You can keep him," Sebastian said, sounding completely unimpressed even to his own ears.

"Are you sure? What about that kiss he planted on you on the stage?" Lewis smirked at the way Sebastian bit his lip at the mention of the kiss. "Left you a little tongue-tied up there, didn't it? And even now, it seems."

Sebastian glared at him weakly. "Ha-ha, very funny. If that's all then I'm going back. Have a good rest of your night, Lewis."

He stomped off without waiting for an answer, resolutely ignoring the muffled snickers coming from behind the potted plant.

\--

Lewis waved Sebastian off, watching him make his way back to his table and drop down into his seat. Kimi immediately whipped around to, by the looks of it, give Sebastian the most intense set of drunken heart eyes Lewis had ever seen in his life.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 _'Damn... Maybe he_ does _have the hots for Seb.'_

~*~

5.

"...What are you doing?"

Kimi glanced at Sebastian and groaned, "Tryin' to get up!"

Sebastian watched him attempt and fail at pushing himself up from his seat for a minute before he spoke up again.

"Looks like you're not having much...luck with that."

Kimi groaned again. "Wha's wrong with m'arms?!"

Sebastian stiffled a snort. "Should I help?"

"Yes!" Kimi slumped back in his seat. "Seb, help me," he whined.

This time Sebastian did snort, but Kimi was too busy glaring at his own limbs and pouting to hear it.

"Alright," he chuckled, standing up, "give me your hands, I'll pull you up."

Kimi complied, and Sebastian told himself to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks at what would basically classify as hand holding to pull him to his feet. Almost immediately Kimi started tipping forward, no sense of balance left after all the alcohol he had consumed, and Sebastian hurried to grab his shoulders to steady him and to stop Kimi from faceplanting into his chest.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, slightly worried that if he let go Kimi would end up on the floor.

Kimi shook his head dismissively and batted Sebastian's hands away, instead leaning on his chair for balance.

"'m fine. Need to go piss," he said, offering Sebastian a smile that was probably supposed to be reassuring, but missed its mark completely.

Sebastian frowned. He had a bad feeling if he let Kimi go off on his own an ambulance would have to be called not long after. He shuddered as a mental image of Kimi splitting his head open on a urinal after losing his balance flashed in front of his eyes, and made up his mind.

"I'm coming with you."

"You want to watch?" Kimi laughed, not noticing he was starting to tip over once again before Sebastian caught him. He blinked in surprise. "Oops."

Sebastian made an amused noise and gave Kimi a _look_. "Yeah, I'm _definitely_ coming with you! You won't even make it to the other side of the room without falling on your own!"

A glint appeared in Kimi's eye. "Watch me!" he said, and pushed past Sebastian to start hobbling...in the wrong direction.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Sebastian called after him, attracting the attention of the other tables.

"Toilet!" Kimi shouted, successfully attracting even more attention.

"It's not that way! It's to the right!"

Kimi made a sudden turn to the right and kept hobbling. "That's where I was goin'!"

Sebastian laughed and hurried to catch up to him. "Bullshit! Now give me your arm, you're going to fall."

"Bullshit," Kimi repeated smugly, "'m stable like a rock!"

"You're stable like the Leaning tower of Pisa. Come on, Kimi. Arm."

Kimi ground to a halt, looking utterly confused. "The leanin'- wha'?"

"Pisa. You know, the tower in Italy."

"Never heard of it."

Sebastian made an incredulous noise. "The fuck you haven't!"

"Sounds like piss to me," Kimi mused.

"Pisa. _Pisa!_ No double S."

"Sounds like Finnish for piss."

Sebastian chuckled in exasperation. "Of course it does."

\--

"Seb, I don' feel good..."

Sebastian turned to look at Kimi. "Almost there, don't throw up now."

"'m not gonna throw up. Jus'- Seb, stop," Kimi groaned.

"But we're almost-"

" _Seb_ ," Kimi whined, refusing to keep walking and forcing Seb to stop as well. "Gimme a second..."

Sebastian sighed, but couldn't help but feel just a tad worried when Kimi pulled away from him and slumped against the wall, looking absolutely drained.

"Hey," he said softly, "Kimi?" He moved beside his friend and tentatively put an arm around him. "Should I take you outside? Maybe you just need some fresh air."

"No, 'm fine," Kimi mumbled, staring at the floor through half-lidded eyes. "Drank too much."

That surprised a laugh out of Sebastian. "I'm glad we agree!"

"Yeah, yeah, can make fun of me in the mornin'," Kimi said and squeezed his eyes shut. "Dizzy..."

"I can go ask for water-"

"No," Kimi interrupted, "stay. Don' go."

Sebastian felt a warmth spread in his chest at the vehemency in Kimi's voice. He gave his friend a gentle squeeze.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You might feel better if you drank something other than vodka for a change."

"Yeah..." Kimi dropped his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "This's good."

And just like that, Sebastian's face was once again aflame. The feeling was dizzying to the point that he too had to rest all his weight against the wall of the hallway they were using as a rest stop.

"...I still think you should drink water," he mumbled, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice.

Kimi hummed in acknowledgement and, to Sebastian's dismay, tilted his head to properly bury his face in his neck. Just like he had done with the man on stage. Sebastian thought he was going to faint from all the blood rushing to his face.

"You're red," came Kimi' voice, causing Sebastian's heart to skip a beat.

"I'm not," he replied automatically.

Kimi lifted his head to peer up at him. "You're lyin'," he chuckled.

Sebastian coughed awkwardly. "It's hot here. The air conditioning is probably broken. Russia, right?" He avoided Kimi's eyes. "Let's go to the toilet so we can get you back to the table, okay?"

"You're so nice t'me," Kimi said happily, completely ignoring everything Sebastian had said. "Takin' care of me even when I embarrass you."

One of his arms had managed to snake around Sebastian's waist and the hand of the other planted itself on his chest, starting to stroke his skin through the thin dress shirt and effectively turning Sebastian into a human-shaped block of ice as he froze in place. Though calling him such would be laughably misguided, as Sebastian didn't think he had ever felt so hot and sweaty outside of the car before in his life.

"You're my friend..." Sebastian's breath hitched as the hand on his chest slowly moved up and set to caressing his neck. He glanced at Kimi warily out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm... I'm sure you would do the same if...y-yeah..." he stuttered.

Kimi just smiled at him, turned Sebastian's face towards his own without a word, and kissed him for the second time that night. 

Sebastian's eyes widened comically for a second, not having expected this despite the direction the conversation had taken, but it didn't take much for him to melt into the kiss completely and even allow himself to kiss back now that he was actually given enough time to do it.

In the brief moment he was able to think straight, Sebastian felt awed at how much he was enjoying himself despite the stubborn taste of tobacco still making its presence known on Kimi's tongue.

"I like you," Kimi murmured against Sebastian's mouth, "I liked when we did this before."

Sebastian could barely make a helpless noise in agreement before Kimi kissed him again and wiped his mind blank.

Though it was a struggle, they managed to pull away from each other when steps accompanied by voices started echoing down the hallway. Sebastian watched with baited breath, doing his best to look nonchalant, as a pair of women walked past them into the ladies' room.

He jumped a little when Kimi pushed himself off the wall, looking much more stable on his feet now, and moved towards the respective door of the men's room. He turned back at the door, shot Sebastian a playful look and beckoned him to _come hither_ as he shouldered the door open.

Sebastian didn't think he had ever moved as fast in his life as he did then. His trainer would have been proud. Not of the things he then got up to in one of the toilet cubicles, absolutely not, but the sprint to said cubicle? _Absolutely._

It wasn't the first time he had made out with someone in a public toilet, but it was definitely the best. By far.

...Apart from when he almost fell in the toilet because neither he or Kimi checked if the lid was closed or not. At the very least Kimi found it highly amusing. He laughed hard enough to nearly wet himself and subsequently had to excuse himself to visit the urinal for the original purpose of their little trip.

As Sebastian sat on the now-closed lid and impatiently waited for Kimi to be done and join him again, the magnitude of what had just happened between them started sinking in.

He had just kissed Kimi.

Holy shit, he had just had Kimi's tongue in his mouth. _And_ he wanted to do it again. Maybe have his tongue in Kimi's mouth, too.

 _'...I wonder where else I could kiss.'_ The thought made him blush.

You really learned something new about yourself everyday, didn't you?

~*~

+1.

Sebastian woke up with a start, thinking he was falling, when someone shoved him.

"Mrbgh?" he grunted, eyes unfocused and heart still slamming wildly in his chest.

"You're so fucking _loud_! My head..." came the answering moan.

At the familiar voice Sebastian blinked hard to clear his eyes and rolled on his side. Sure enough, there on the other side of the bed was Kimi, who, by the looks of it, was trying to bury himself into the bed to escape from the world.

The snort had escaped Sebastian's mouth before he could stop it. In answer he got a middle finger and a slightly obstructed glare from under the covers.

"Not funny," Kimi complained.

"You can't even handle my snoring now? I thought your hearing was supposed to get _worse_ when you got old."

Despite his complaints, Sebastian could hear Kimi laugh and then subsequently groan in pain.

"I can get you painkillers if you want," he offered.

"Mm-hm." Kimi made a confused noise. "Why am I in my pants?"

Sebastian lifted the covers to see that, yes, Kimi was indeed still in his suit pants. He was still even wearing his socks. No shoes though, thankfully.

"Guess you passed out before you could take them off," he said.

"No, I mean..." Kimi poked his head out from under the covers and squinted against the light streming in through the windows. "You didn't take them off?"

Sebastian blushed. Ah, memories.

"No, obviously not since you're still wearing them!"

"Why not?" Kimi asked.

" _'Why not?'_ You were drunk off your ass! You couldn't even stand up without hanging on my neck when we got here! I had to practically carry you out of the car and-"

Kimi reached over to place his palm over Sebastian's mouth to cut him off.

"Shhh," he shushed, massaging his aching head with his other hand. "I get it, I get it. Sorry for being a prick last night. I wouldn't have wanted to fuck myself either."

Sebastian bit his lip. "It wasn't all bad... And it's wasn't about wanting or... _not_ wanting," he mumbled against Kimi's hand.

"Gentleman," Kimi chuckled and dropped his arm. "Don't lie, I _know_ it was bad."

"It wasn't!" Sebastian argued, and got shushed again. "It really wasn't," he repeated more softly, "The...kissing was good?" He pulled the covers up in an attempt to keep Kimi from noticing his rapidly reddening face. "I mean...I enjoyed it."

Kimi's face softened. Sebastian blushed even more as Kimi reached over and gently took his hand into his.

"So..." he started, "What do you... Should I... Are we-?" Kimi stayed silent, letting Sebastian fumble for words. "I- How do you... How _much_ do you actually remember..? Because you were pretty out of it and...just, are we on the same page?"

Kimi furrowed his brow. "I thought I told you last night..?"

"Well I didn't know if you would remember it! You're always like that when you're drunk so I thought maybe it was just...another level of drunk."

Kimi huffed, but he was still smiling. "Fair enough. But I don't tell _everyone_ I kiss while I'm drunk that I like them, so..."

"So...I'm special?" Sebastian joked.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay... Right. That's- right."

Kimi's smile turned amused. "You're funny."

"I'm glad _you're_ having fun because _I'm_ fucking confused!"

Kimi laughed at the sudden outburst and shuffled closer, settling back down in Sebastian's personal space and looking very much like he belonged there as he brought his face up to Sebastian's own and pressed a brief kiss to his mouth.

"Still confused?" he asked.

"...Yes."

A quirked eyebrow. Another kiss. "Hm?"

Sebastian felt his face grow even hotter. "Yes..?"

A chuckle. Yet another kiss. "And?"

"Yes."

"Now you're just lying to get me to do it again."

Sebastian gave Kimi a sheepish smile. "I'm just milking it for all it's worth."

Kimi smiled back and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We could be 'milking' something else by now if you just said you like me too."

Sebastian's gaped. "I like you!" he blurted out before he could stop himself, and felt his ears burning as Kimi let out a surprised laugh.

"Fuck," Kimi snickered, clutching his head. "Stop, it hurts."

Sebastian found himself reaching over, initiating touch for the first time as he pushed his fingers into Kimi's hair and set to petting it in hopes of alleviating his hangover. Kimi seemed to be enjoying it at least.

"That feel better?"

Kimi hummed in answer and pushed up against Sebastian's hand to encourage him to keep going. Like a fucking cat. Frankly, it was adorable, and Sebastian didn't feel the need to censor those thoughts anymore. So he found Kimi Räikkönen cute? That's fine; he could live with that in light of recent events.

Much to Kimi's apparent chagrin, Sebastian moved his hand to his ear and gave a good scratch behind it.

"Does the kitty cat like this too?" he teased, not even attempting to stiffle his laughter, only laughing harder when Kimi kicked him and squirmed away.

"I take it all back; I don't like you that much actually."

Sebastian only kept chuckling, giving the hand that was very much still in his a firm squeeze. Kimi wasn't fooling anyone.

\--

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"I was drunk!" Kimi argued.

"Oh, I _know_ you were. Doesn't change the fact that now _this_ is plastered on every fucking front page under the sun!"

A blown up picture of a wide-eyed Sebastian getting kissed by Kimi on the stage had been printed all over the entire front page.

Kimi rolled his eyes and smacked the newspaper out of his face. "You weren't complaining then... Or later."

Sebastian's face flushed a dark shade of pink. "That's not the point!"

Seeing the sudden change of color made Kimi feel very smug. "Do tell what is then."

"The _entire world_ has seen this! They're going to think you like me!"

"I like you."

"Like me like _that_!"

"I like you like that."

Sebastian threw his hands in the air. "That's not the point!" Kimi watched the newspaper scatter all over the floor.

"You're scared they will...what? Think I'm gay..?" he quirked a brow in amusement. "I hate to break this to you, but you're not the first man I've ever kissed in public. Not even the first friend. They'll just think that's all it was again."

Sebastian gaped. "Just how many times have you been in this situation before?!"

Kimi shrugged, as nonchalant as ever. "You could say I have a reputation."

"And? Am I going to have to be ready to fight a bunch of guys you've strung along when this," Sebastian motions between them, "gets out?"

"I told you I don't tell everyone I like them."

"It's almost cute that you think that's how this works."

Kimi snorted and, before Sebastian could stop him, reached over and gave a yank on his arm that made him drop down onto his lap with a surprised noise. He grinned at the way Sebastian tried glaring at him and pressed a quick kiss to his downturned mouth to smooth his ruffled feathers.

"Relax, you're overthinking," he said, "They can write whatever they want. I don't care."

Sebastian allowed himself to lean against Kimi with a sigh. "I know you wouldn't. I just don't like the idea of them making assumptions before we've even got used to being an..." He made vague hand motions between them again. "Us."

"I like being an 'us' already. I don't think that will change in a week or a month." Kimi nuzzled Sebastian's cheek affectionately. "This isn't you hinting that you're getting cold feet, is it?" he teased.

"Fuck no!" Sebastian laughed, turning in Kimi's lap until he could hold his head between his hands and smirk at him. "Running away to another team won't be enough to make me leave you alone."

Kimi smirked back. "I wouldn't mind getting chased a little..."

"You're trying to play hard-to-get now?"

"I didn't say I'd be _hard_ to catch."

Sebastian gave Kimi a heated look that made him shudder. "Good, I like playing with my food," he whispered huskily, caressing Kimi's face with his hands.

"Again with the cats," Kimi chuckled, already feeling breathless, unconsciously leaning into Sebastian's touch. "Is it a fetish or something?"

Sebastian huffed. "Well, I'm sure I could make you purr!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Kimi prompted, tightening his hold on Sebastian in anticipation.

There was a suspicious glint in Sebastian's eye. Kimi, too aroused to think straight and notice the danger, thought nothing of it.

"Here..." Sebastian moved his right hand behind Kimi's ear. "I know just the spot."

_Scratch, scratch_

Another not-so-pleasant shudder took over Kimi's body and he promptly shoved a now laughing Sebastian off his lap and onto the floor. He rubbed behind his ear to try and get rid of the feeling while glaring daggers at his assailant, who by this point had dissolved even further and was cry-laughing at his feet.

"You're an ass."

"Kimi-" A snort. "I'm sorry, I really am-" A chortle. "I just- you should have seen your face!"

Kimi gave him a gentle kick, trying to stiffle a smile. He could never stay annoyed at Sebastian for long.

"You're evil. And to think I was going to get into bed with you..."

"Oh, I'll get you there still!" Sebastian was grinning up at him, the odd chuckle escaping his lips every now and then.

"Yeah... We'll see about that." Kimi gave him another kick and let out a chuckle of his own. "Maybe now I'm going to actually play hard-to-get."

Sebastian raised his arms in defeat. "I deserve it, it's fine."

Kimi laughed and slid off the bed to join him on the floor. Sebastian watched on curiously as Kimi leaned over him until their noses were almost touching, their breaths mingling and both of their visions only filled by the other. It was oddly pleasant, being able to pretend the rest of the world didn't exist for a moment. No front pages, no sensationalist headlines, no rumours. Just the two of them.

"I could get used to this," Kimi said softly.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you already were."

Not bothering to actually answer, Kimi just flashed him a playful smile and closed the small gap between their faces to press their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. 

"Seems like I caught you already," Sebastian mumbled against Kimi's mouth.

Kimi laughed, enjoying the slightly dazed look on Sebastian's face as he pulled away. It did wonders for his ego.

"Just giving you a taste."

Sebastian just grinned happily, reaching to take one of Kimi's hands into his and giving it a  firm squeeze before interlocking their fingers snugly. He brought their linked hands up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of Kimi's.

"There's a saying, that if you give someone a finger, they'll take the whole hand, you know" he said.

"You think you can handle fisting straight away?" Kimi asked, showing Sebastian his fist.

Sebastian's whole face turned pink and his voice took on a whiny tone as he spoke, "Kimi! That's not what it means and you know it!"

Kimi just laughed and let Sebastian keep whining, instead preferring to tune him out and watch him fondly.

As his gaze fell on their still connected hands, he couldn't help but think that he would happily let this man take his whole hand. Whether that be metaphorically _or_ physically.

After all, Kimi wasn't going to kink shame anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? Even a simple heart emoji will do. ;u;


End file.
